Thinking
by DxCFAN
Summary: Courtney got herself thinking about Duncan, and how much she love him, but at the same time hate him. DxC oneshot


**Hey everyone! Ok, I created an account here a little while ago and finaly I tryed to write something..**

**Actually it's the first thing I write to have fun and not for school**

**I'm not what we can call a "great writer" but it's a nice hobby**

**Anyway ... I have no idea where this story came from, I just keep writing until it was nice**

**Ok, this is my first story so be nice to me **

**ENJOY ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own total drama, If I did, Duncan and Courtney would be together :'(**

_Thinking_

It was around 3:00 in the morning and I couldn't sleep, and I got myself thinking, thinking about the guy who was hugging me and sleeping, and thinking that I'd never want that guy to be anyone else than Duncan.

When I turned to see he sleeping peacefull beside me, I got myself thinking again, thinking about how I got here,in his arms and how much I hated him, and at the same time how much i loved him.

Sometimes I hated him just for be himself. Just like when we meet first time and since this day he don't stop calling me princess, sweetheart,babe,hot stuff and others nicknames. And because since this day I had a huge crush on him, and he noticed this, and just for being Duncan he teased me every single day,and how he dated other girls just to make me jealous and of course, he was an annoying, pervert, hot delinquent.

And I didn't stop hate him when we finally start dating. Well...let me see: he still was an annoying,pervert,hot delinquent. Last month, he ran through

the school hallway with my bra in one hand yelling _"Princess! You forgot this in my room!". _Or like last week when he sneaked up to my room and my mother caught us making out. Well...I don't hate him for made out with me, actually I love it. I hate him because was his fault that my mom take off my door room.

Yeah! Another reason to hate him: He was the reason of all my punishments. Once I got at home drunk and my mom caught me, well, I don't remember exactly but she got really mad with lest week he tried to take me out of my room because I wasn't allowed to go out because i got home late and guess what? my mother caught us AGAIN! SEE? He's the reason for all my troubles! I hate him for it! But I still love him! UGH! This don't make any sense!

Then he tightened his grip around me like a little boy with his Teddy Bear, and smiled. I stroked his cheek and got myself thinking why I love him.

He could be a trouble maker bad-boy, but he was so sweet sometimes. Even when we weren't dating, in the all the gym classes he tried to protect me from the balls, always take the last mufin of the lunch for me, and was the only one to care about me when I came to school with red eyes when my father died in a car accident.

But the best thing He had done for me was save me. Yeah! And I'm saying literally save me! It was in one of Geoff's partys, I don't even know why I went to that party. Oh Yeah! Bridgette made me, anyway...That asshole Alejandro tried to rape me! Luckly Duncan saw he taking me upstairs as I screamed and came to the room and knocked that pervert latino out before she could do something to me.

I just stayed there in the floor, in shock becouse of all that had happened. Duncan gave me his hand to lift me up and I must add: It was the first time that i saw worry in his eyes. All he did was ask me _"Are you OK princess?" _all I could do was hug him the hardest I could.

When we were all in the living room watched the cops taking Alejandro away, I still had my arms around Duncan _"Court, he can't hurt you anymore. And if he dare to try I'll make sure that he's going to pay" _and that was when i gave up of hiding my feelings for him and pressed my lips on his, and I did it so hard that we fell in the couch, me in his lap with my arms wrapped around his neck, and he with the hands in my waist.

He broke the kiss and looked to me a little confused

"_What was that for?" _

_"Just, Thanks" _

" _Anytime princess!". _With that he pulled me into other kiss. Of course that after that, we start dating, and of course that after that, all the school knew about us, at least the half that was in the party, but I didn't care, becouse I was with Duncan.

When this memories came to me I started laughed with myself, I think I laughed a little loud 'cause I heard a low voice in my ear "Why are you laughting princess?" I turned back to look at a sleepy Duncan "Sorry Dunkie, I woke you" he stroked my cheek and give me a smile

"No worries! Why were you laughing?"

"I was just thinking in something" He gave me that little smirk "About what? Me? Or about the awesome moment we had a few hours ago?" and with that his smirk went bigger

My face went a little red _Does he realy needed to say that? _"HaHa! Very funny Duncan" I said sarcastically " Yeah but I was thinking about you actually,and I think I discovery something"

"Really? and what was that?"

"That I hate you! But at the same time I can't live without you!"

"And this mean that..."

I hugged him tight "I love you Duncan!Just the way you are!"

With that he hugged me back and Kissed my forehead "So do I princess"

* * *

**What did you think ? Good? Bad? **

**A little short that i expected but i like it :D**

**Review and this stuf! ^^**

**See ya!**


End file.
